1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present application relates to a freight container auto-lock system and method for operating the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Freight containers are commonly used for transporting cargo by ship and rail. Typically freight containers are rectangular and exist in various sizes. A typical freight container has corner castings, or castings near the corners. The castings have one or more apertures which are configured for coupling together adjacent containers. Many freight operators use inter-box connecters (“IBC's”) to attach stacked freight connectors together. IBC's are non-integral with the containers themselves. Furthermore, the IBC's are manually operated to connect the stacked containers via the corner castings. It is desirable for a freight operator to unload freight containers from a rail as expeditious as possible.
Referring to FIG. 1, an IBC 101 is illustrated in conjunction with a lower container 103 and an upper container 107. Four IBC's 101 attach lower container 103 to upper container 107 via a casting 105 and 109 in each mating corner of containers 103 and 107. During a typical unloading procedure, a person must manually unlock each IBC 101 so that upper container 107 can be vertically removed via a hoist, crane, or the like. Next, a person removes and stows each IBC 101 so that lower container 103 can then be removed. Loading and attaching of lower container 103 and upper container 107 is generally the reverse process associated with the above unloading procedure. The manual locking/unlocking and stowing of each IBC 101 requires substantial time and effort. Furthermore, each IBC 101 is of a thickness that produces a gap 111 between lower and upper containers 103 and 107. Typically gap 111 is approximately between 1-2 inches; however, gap 111 represents valuable space.
Although great strides have been made in the field of securing freight containers, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the system to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system as described herein.